Halloween Leverage
by Leveragelover
Summary: I wrote this for Halloween a little N/S and P/H


**A/N: I wrote this because it's Halloween and I'm being Sweeney Todd never watched the movie blah blah blah um watch _the worst pies in London_ video to understand the _a costumer_ part... blah blah yeah what ever**

"Hey whatcha guys watchin" Hardison asked through a mouth full of gummy bears

"Sweeny Todd the Demon Barber of Fleet Street" Nate said monotonously

"Isn't that a horror movie" Hardison replied

"It's Halloween aren't we supposed to be watching scary movies" Parker interjected

"Nate why are we watching this it's a musical" Eliot said throwing the DVD case on the coffee table in disgust

"Look I didn't pick it out Sophie did" Nate said raising his hands in defense

"No, uh uh don't put this on me you're the one that wanted to watch a movie" Sophie argued

"I didn't pick the movie out!" Nate replied angrily

"Whatever if we don't like we can watch something else" Eliot said putting the argument to an end.

"Well since I hate horror movies I will be sitting at the table away from the blood and gore" Hardison said casually. The show started and everyone was quite for the first few minutes that's when they started signing.

_A Costumer!_

"Oh my god that's disgusting!" Sophie said moving closer to Nate on the couch. Nate looked over to see her shying away from the TV and moving closer to him.

"HAHA!" Parker burst out laughing after he took a bite out of the pie

"what is in that sauce I don't even wanna know" Sophie said disgusted as she moved closer to Nate.

"How do you people watch that" Hardison said sadly

"is she signing about people putting cats into pies and selling them" Eliot asked

0-0-0-0-0

"I can't watch this!" Sophie said burying her face in Nate's chest. Parker burst out laughing at the same time because Sweeny Todd and his barber knives had just killed the man. Hardison had put on headphones because the noise was somewhat disturbing. Parker was laughing so much as if it was a comedy movie and Eliot just stared at the screen confused. Nate wasn't watching but enjoying the fact Sophie was clutched to him. Sophie was well clutched on to Nate disgusted and scared. Eliot was rather annoyed because Parker would start laughing every 2 minutes at nothing. Once the death scene of the first guy finished Sophie ended up getting sick and vomiting in the bathroom. Nate got up and went to play solitaire at the table. Once Sophie was feeling better she walked over and ripped the remote out of Parker's hand and shut the movie off.

"Hey!" Parker whined

"watch it at your house!" Sophie yelled making Parker shrink down in her seat. She walked over and grabbed some wine from the cupboard.

"I don't think should drink that right now" Nate said taking the bottle from her hands

"but Nate!" Sophie whined

"shhh" he said pressing a finger to her lips. She smiled and followed him over to the table.

"Isn't solitaire for single people?" Sophie asked,

"Technically I am" Nate said looking at the cards.

"Technically you're not" Sophie said with a smirk, Nate just chuckled. The movie clicked back on and Parker started laughing. "I thought I told you to turn that off!" Sophie took her shoe off and threw it at Parker narrowly missing her head.

"Fine!" she yelled as she turned the TV off. Eliot got up and brought over a bowl of candy.

"Want some" Eliot asked shoving it in Hardison's face

"sure whatever" he said reaching in the bowl. Just as he did so a hand popped up hitting Nate and Eliot with candy and making Hardison scream like a little girl. After recovering from the candy incident Eliot realized Parker was missing.

"Where's Parker?" Eliot asked

"probably at home watching Sweeny Todd" Sophie said with a shrug. Hardison got up just as Nate got up with his drink causing Hardison to run into him and spill his drink.

"Dammit Hardison! You spilled my drink on me" Nate growled

"just go get a new shirt" Hardison said slyly but Nate just shot him a glare. Quickly Hardison sat down and pressed a few buttons and a window popped up. Eliot and Sophie gathered around to see what he was doing.

"I set up a camera in Nate's room while he was gone today. I told Parker that at some point when we were all distracted to go hide in Nate's closet. Then I would give him a reason to go up there." Hardison whispered quickly. Nate opened his closet and Parker swung down in a Jason mask screaming. Nate yelled and ran out of his room and Hardison shut his laptop. Eliot, Hardison, and Sophie were all trying to stop laughing but Nate wasn't wearing a shirt and he looked like he had just seen the boogie man.

"I'm-going-to-get-you-in-your-sleep" Nate said between breaths

"I didn't do it" the three said in unison

"boo!" Parker said behind Nate

"what the" Nate said jumping away

"I'm going upstairs and I don't want you trying anything again" Nate said sternly. Wow he thought that was really scary but Nate always kept something just in case this happened. He pulled out a box and in it he had the best Halloween prank ever. First you drugged the drinks causing everyone to get sleepy and pass out. Then you put them on a crush/girlfriend/or someone embarrassing and wake them up. But that's not all you also have a murder mask on(your choice) and a chainsaw (fake) you nudge them so they sorta wake up then turn on your chainsaw. Other effects aren't needed but highly recommended. Nate stopped to think should he let Eliot and Sophie in on it... sure why not. He put the box away but kept the vial of sleeping stuff in his pocket.

"hey Sophie can I talk to you" Nate called across the room "I have the greatest idea and I need your help with this and you can tell Eliot..." Nate told her the whole story she seemed wary but didn't say anything.

Later that night

"Man I'm tired" Parker said with a yawn

"Yeah me too" Hardison said rubbing his eyes. Soon both of them were asleep on the floor. Eliot grabbed Hardison and dragged him over by Parker and started getting them in position. Nate in the mean time was getting his mask and chainsaw.

"Bloody hell Nate at least put it on when you get down here" Sophie said frightened.

"We ready" Nate said through his mask

"yep" Eliot said turning off half the lights and got behind the couch with Sophie. The peered over the couch and saw Nate nudge them awake. Once they started to move slightly he turned the fake chinsaw on and started yelling in their faces.

"AHHHH!" Parker and Hardison screamed at the same time "what the hell!" Parker and Hardison were clinging onto each other looking terribly frightened.

"Hahaha take that!" Nate said childly

"What is your problem!" Hardison asked gesturing at the scene

"See aren't I a good friend look at you two" Nate said with a smile. The quickly backed away from each other blushing hard.

"Sophie how could you" Parker asked offended

"oh-well-I-um-he-but" Sophie stuttered, "oh never mind"

"I told you I was going to get you in your sleep" Nate replied giving them an I-told-you-so look

"Well wasn't this a jolly fricken Halloween" Hardison mumbled under his breath


End file.
